Lucy The Loner
by ShadowBallEevee
Summary: Loner. It's the word you would use to describe Lucy. She was called worthless. Thrown out like trash. She is emotionless. Never shows her face. Has walls separating her from interacting with people. If you saw her before.. You would never believe how different her personality is. Her now emotionless expression. You wouldn't believe... She was the heart and soul of the Fairies.
1. Fighting Your Way Out

**A/N**

**Hey Guys. I am now writing a new story. In it she meets OC's and joins a new guild! If you don't like, don't read but you will regret it. Trust me ;). Shoutout to Fairyglitter101 for supporting me with my other uncompleted story called 'Levy's Past' Please go check it out it is Gale! Anyways enough about my other unsuccessful stories please enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

The harsh cold winds struck my skin like a knife as soon as I walked though the oak wood door. My eyes drifted down towards my blood red cape whipping wildly behind me from the winds. I glared towards the sky as I looked up seeing a crescent moon crowding up the purple sky. There were no stars out tonight. I focused my vision and started walking slowly down the cool cobblestone path leading through out the quiet city. The jingle jangling of my keys made me feel more secure.. more secure. I pulled the red hood cape attached to my cloak over my head hoping no one had seen my face. I pushed my blonde hair behind my head with my hands and slowly retracted them. I took a small breath I didn't know I had been holding. _It will be ok._ I kept telling myself.

I pushed my legs to keep walking down the path walking past dozens of apartment buildings and restaurants. The sound of people talking would force me to lure in the shadows, but to me it was like having the whole street to myself.

I sighed to myself and made a left past a bakery making the smell of fresh croissants flow into the air. My legs randomly came to a stop and I looked up seeing a very tall building. I tried to force myself turn and go towards my actual destination but my legs wouldn't listen to me. I looked up slowly and read the sign of the building in front of me.

_'Love and Lucky.'_

My emotionless lips slowly curled into a frown and I snapped my head away from the sign and walked towards the other direction. Seeing the place my mother and father met was enough. The place where my father died.. I clenched my left hand into a fist and squeezed so hard my hand turned a pale white. When I noticed the loss of colour on my hand I gained my poker face back and continued walking towards the train station.

I was going to go far away from here. As far as I can get.. I looked up and saw the train station. I walked towards it, as I cleared my head from all my troubled thoughts when I heard a footstep behind me. I turned around slowly and saw a man wearing blue jeans, black boots and dark green sweater looking at me with his cream coloured eyes.

He had spiky blonde hair and had the most troublesome face.

"You, I assume are Lucy Heartfillia?" He said without any expression in his tone. Without a word I lifted up my hood, letting my blonde hair flow out. I faced him with my poker face.

"And if I am?" I matched his tone.

"You are to be arrested and come with me. Please do this peacefully or I will have no choice but to fight." I lifted up the back of my cloak, clicked a button on a latch and pulled out a double sided katana with a thick width of the back of my belt. The handle of it was dark blue it almost looked black and the blade was a very shiny, glossy silver.

He raised two fingers and with a swift movement, five people jumped out from hiding. I knew they were there. I could sense their auras. They were wearing small leather on everywhere except there faces. Two held magic rifles while three others held staffs.

"Last chance to surrender." With one last look at him I shut my eyes gently slowing down my breathing, concentrating on all of them thinking strategically. If they dont have armor on there head I will attack there. I opened my eyes and looked at the mean with the spiky hair. He was still giving me time to answer.

"Attack." I said with monotone expression and pounced on the closest guy near me, kicking the magic rifle out if his hands. I jumped up into the air and kicked him straight across the face, knocking him out cold. I used his shoulders as a launching pad and leaped off him propelling myself towards the next mage with the blue staff. Before he could react I punched him straight into his nose, hearing the loud crack as he was sent flying, crashing into a brick building.

The other mages must have thought it was there time to attack because one of them shot a blue magic circle at me, but with ease I sliced it in half with My katana raising it into the air and leaping towards the mage who flung the attack.

He had a bit more time to react and tried to attack me but before he could activate his spell I knee'd him into his face once again breaking his nose. He fell to the ground as I turned my head to see the last two mages. While I had been fighting there comrades they had put on full armor. Clever. They were just about to taunt me when they witnessed they're armor fall to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"H-how..?"

"You're not fast enough." I launched towards them both and broke a rib on each of them with an elbow to the rib cage. They both clutched there sides and fell to the ground leaving me with the leader of the group.

He looked at the defeated guards and sighed before turning back to me.

"You haven't even used magic yet and you managed to defeat them so easily. Impressive, but I'm much harder."

He raised his hand and soon I felt the air around me get tense. _Air magic. Common and has many weaknesses. _

"Wind slash!" He yelled and a sharp gust of wind shot towards me but I sliced it in half.

"I thought you might do that." As soon as he finished his sentence the sliced air separated and it fired around one hundred small bullet shaped air pieces at me, sending me back but I managed to hold my ground.

"Maybe I overestimated you. You seem quite weak-k.." His sentence came out rough and ragged as a small knife plunged into his knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"When? How?"

"Your too cocky." I glared at him, kicked him in the gut instantly blacking him out. I glared at him and the semi alive bodied before putting back up my cloak and walking away towards the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Should I Continue? Lemme Know! Reviews Accepted!**

~Eevee!


	2. Falling

**A/N**

**Wow Guys Thanks For The Favs and The follows and to the people who reviwed :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

"The hunt for Lucy Heartfillia continues, as last night she attacked the five guards sent to imprison her, she even took out the General. Please if anyone knows anything or Lucy's whereabouts please contact nine one one, or channel three news station."

I looked up from my sandwich and glared at the T.V lacrima screen. Stupid news channel. I pulled the cloak further up my face and took another bite. I was on a train headed for no where in particular. I didn't buy a ticket I just waited until no one was watching and snook on. I reach my hand down my waist and my fingers fell towards my key ring. I squinted my eyes making a decision. I pulled off the first key on the ring and held it under the table. I looked around making sure no one was watching.

"Open gate of the Lion Loke." I small flash of light came from under the table and soon, sitting across from me was my Lion. He looked at me with an annoyed look before turning away and looking out the window. I knew he had a lot to say to me and I knew he was pretty angry. I hadn't used my spirits in a while and I was pretty sure they were all peeved at me for handling the situation the way I did.

"We're all worried you know."

That suprised me. I looked up from my sad gaze and saw him staring at me with a serious look. He reached his hand across the table and held my cold ones.

"Were here too. Call us." For the first time in a while a small smile appeared on my face and a tear fell down my face. I lent forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

"Thanks Loke," I paused for a moment thinking about what to say.

"Are the spirits mad?" He sighed and put his hand on his head.

"Depends," He turned his head and looked out the window again.

"Most of them are disappointed but Aquarius wants to drown you." I chuckled for a moment but paused when I realized we were catching the attention of other passengers.

"Do you have any plans on where your heading next?" I looked up at him before staring at my hands.

"No. I'm just trying to get away for a while." He sighed for a moment before he shot his head up and turned his head and aiming his gaze towards an elderly woman holding a communication lacrima up to her ear. My heart skipped a beat and I knew what Loke was showing me. She was reporting me. I turned towards Loke and tapped my head towards the window besides me. He looked confused trying to see what I was indicating before his face lit up and he started shaking his head frantically and glaring at my idea.

"No no no! I refuse to let you jump from a _MOVING_ train!" He whispered harshly. I looked to my right and saw people around me evacuating their seats and walking away from me trying to be unseen. I looked at Loke and mouthed sorry and clutched his key tightly forcing his gate shut. In a flash of gold shimmering he was gone. I looked at the window, raising my leg up giving a harsh kick to the glass having it shatter and falling out of the train. I sat up on the chair and took a deep breath before diving out of the window.

I felt the wind whipping on my clothes and the sound of my cloak flailing around before falling onto the ground and knocking the wind out of me, the dirt rubbing against my arms giving me a bad burn. Hearing a loud snap, I tried to breath but I was gagging on nothing trying to regain my sudden loss of air. I started to kick my legs around and stopped when I toke a deep breath. I closed my eyes and wiped the tears off my cheek.

I pushed on my left arm attempting to get up but feeling immense pain my arm gave out and I face-planted into the dirt once more. I slowly lifted my head up and looked at my obviously broken arm. I hissed at the pain when I tried to get up again, this time putting more pressure on my right arm. I stood up shakily and started to brush myself off.

I turned and took a good observing of my surroundings. I was on the outskirts of some sort of forest. There was lush, dark green grass as far as I could see and large oak trees up halfway into the sky. I looked around for my fallen off cloak and saw it lying on the train tracks, ripped at the bottom. _Perfect just perfect. _I limped towards it and picked it up shanking it on. I turned towards my fallen key pouch lying in the sand, gleaming with the reflection off the sun. I picked it up immediatly accepting Loke's telepathy call.

"Lucy are you ok?!" A small smile cracked on my face but disapeared as fast as it came.

"I'm fine Loke." I heard him sigh with relief when a screeching voice joined the call.

"You little twerp if there was water near you, I would wash you away so far you wouldn't be in Fiore anymore!" I sweat dropped picturing myself in a new world.

"I'm fine Aquarius. Thanks for all the worrying but don't. I can take care of myself." I said shutting off the call. I swear I could almost feel Aquarius about to put me underwater...

I slowly turned around and started walking slowly towards the large forest going easy while attaching my keypouch to my jeans. I felt a weird feeling entering the forest. It felt.. Abnormal? I kept close attention on the wildlife and nature making sure to suspect anything that was giving me this strange feeling. I walked past a couple of pale white glowing flowers.

I looked up noticing the sun was barely shining through the tops of the trees making the forest go darker. I scowled and kept walking slowly watching the plants inspecting them. I glared at the big twisted tree shooting up into the sky making it the most definitely biggest tree in this forest. I cautiously went over to it. When I was at the base of the tree I slowly dropped myself down, taking a break.

_Why did things have to happen to me? What did I do? _I kept asking myself. I didn't do anything to deserve this did I? I looked towards my limp arm laying on the ground. How bad was it. I lifted it up with my right hand gently. I turned it over and saw a part of the bone sticking out of my arm. I looked at it like it was a burden before trying to think on the good side. At least I'm right handed. If I get in a fight I can still fight. I nodded agreeing with myself, slowly lifting myself off the pile of dead leaves when I accidentally stepped under a root. A panic'd expression came over my face as I started tumbling down the steep hill.

I howled in pain trying to shield my arm from getting damaged any further. I looked up with a sharp look and grabbed a root sticking out from the side of the hill with my right hand while my left was dangling down.

I slowly dropped myself down using my foot as sort of a sleigh and slid down the hill. When I reached the bottom I felt my Katana not on my back. I looked down at the pile of leaves where I was standing and bent over grabbing it when I suddenly felt an aura. I snapped my head and dashed towards a bush with my Katana raised. When I was about to slice the bush in half a figure jumped out and landed behind me. I turned and saw a boy about the same age as me. He was wearing a dark blue T-Shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white running shoes with red line diving them. His hair was spiky brown and his eyes were light blue. He instantly got up off the ground and started waving his hands in front of his face.

"H-hey i'm not an enemy!" I looked towards him and was about to leave when I felt more presences running towards us.

"Stray!" I turned around and saw four other people running towards us.

"Stray, are you ok?" The girl who called him looked at me and tilted her head.

"Who is this?" I clipped my Katana back on my belt and jumped up into the air, diving into the ground, pushing my right arm on the ground, springing myself up into the air.

"Hey!" 'Strayed' called towards me. I leapt into a tree branch and started running, dashing from branch to branch. _They might know who I am._ I was about to climb higher when I leapt up and was about to catch the branch with my _left_ hand. When I caught it I felt extreme pain emitting from my arm and I let go.

I hit the ground and knocked the wind out of me. I looked up slowly and saw all five of them running towards me. I closed my left I because of the pain.

"Hey your hurt!" The other girl shouted.

"L-leave me.. alon-" I was about to finish when my vision went slack and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Lol Cliff Hanger! Enjoy Guys! Please R & R! I Would really appreciate it!**

**~Eevee!**


	3. Alpha Fang

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Wow 20 Follows On 2K+ 3! Thanks Guys! Well I shall reward you with another chapter! Guess What! I Am Crying So Hard! Mine and Lubba Died Back To Back! What The Actual Hell! (Akame Ga Kill!). Well Im Gonna Go Whine To My Friend ... After I Write This Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I started to flutter my eyes open, using my hand to cover the sunlight streaming in from the windows. _W-where am I? _I took back my hand and sat up realizing I was in a bed, with white sheets, white pillows and a white blanket.. Come to think of it... Everything in this room is white. I slowly examined the room taking a guess that it was an infirmary. I could tell because there were beds lined up against the wall.

_What had happened? _Suddenly the flashback hit me like a slap in the face.

**Flashback**

_"Stray!" I turned around and saw four other people running towards us._

_"Stray, are you ok?" The girl who called him looked at me and tilted her head._

_"Who is this?" I clipped my Katana back on my belt and jumped up into the air, diving into the ground, pushing my right arm on the ground, springing myself up into the air._

_"Hey!" 'Strayed' called towards me. I leapt into a tree branch and started running, dashing from branch to branch. I was about to climb higher when I leapt up and was about to catch the branch with my left hand. When I caught it I felt extreme pain emitting from my arm and I let go._

_I hit the ground and knocked the wind out of me. I looked up slowly and saw all five of them running towards me. I closed my left eye I because of the pain._

_"Hey your hurt!" The other girl shouted._

_"L-leave me.. alon-"_

* * *

><p>I abruptly shot up but winced when I felt the pain coming from my body. Half of me wanted to sit back down and sleep but the other, smarter half of me knew it wasn't safe. When I got up I felt a breeze where I normally didn't. I lifted my arms up.. No red cloak behind me like usual. I limped over to the closet checking to see if it was there, with no luck. I turned around and saw my katana on a table and I went over and grabbed the handle. I reached behind my back, clipped it on and made a dash towards the window.<p>

When I was about to unlock it a rune wall came up blocking it. A shocked look came over my face but suddenly changed with anger I banged my fist against it sadly hoping it would break. I started to slowly panic, I shot my head around the room looking for an exit. The only exit I could find was a door on the opposite side of the wall where the beds were.

I slowly walked towards the door expecting there to be a rune wall but unexpectedly the wasn't any. I slowly turned the brass knob, and stepped out into a sort of balcony. I immediately started to walk backwards slowly when I realized I was looking over a guild. I saw a bar in the back middle corner similar to my old _home, _except there was no Mira there but a girl who I had never seen before serving drinks smiling happily. There were wooden tables and chairs spread out all over the floor and a job board on the on the right of where I was standing.

I slowly started to panic seeing that there was at most twenty people making it nearly impossible to escape unnoticed. Why did they help me anyways? _How did they not know who I was? Had they not been watching the news, reading the newspaper or having conversations?! _Most of them were having talking and drinking while few were looking at the job board.

I began to start planing a strategy of in my head. _The door is on the left side of the guild and the stairs leads that way but I don't want to risk being seen. _I quickly thought of my spirits but discarded the idea quickly. I can do this by myself.

I looked right beside me and noticed a window. I turned to it and threw a tiny bit of magic power at it but a rune wall blocked it. Damn! Hm, i'm a little surprised they haven't noticed me yet.. but in their defense I was hiding near the wall basically blocking there view. I sighed a quietly as I could and decided another option. _I could fully reveal myself and break out? No! I'm not in a prison!_

Come on Lucy another option! _I could use my Katana to cut a hole in the wall and leave? No I would want to leave without evidence.. _That's it! Im leaving! I slowly started to walk down the stairs luckily no one noticed me. I made my way over to the large guild doors and was about to push them open when a voice caught my attention.

"Hey! It's that girl!" I turned my head to see everyone staring at me but I looked around for the source of the voice and saw the man I heard people call Stray.

I made sure I was wearing my poker face before answering. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" With that I pushed the guild door open and walked through it acting calm however when the door closed I started to dash towards the forest, about to exit the clearing where the building was when I ran straight into a rune wall. I fell down and glared it, cursing in my head.

I turned around when I saw many guild members staring at me from the front of the guild. The violet haired girl who I had seen in the woods walked towards the front of the people.

"Whats wrong with you?" I turned to face her. I glared at her with an annoyed frown

"No, whats your problem? Why are you not allowing me to leave?"

The other blonde girl who was in the forest stepped up.

"Because your injured! We are trying to help you!" I completely ignored her.

"If your trying to help then what's with the ruins!?"

"Because of how you reacted in the forest we thought we better take caution! Now please just come here." Stray pleaded gently. I looked away from his look. If I had learned one thing it was to stop trusting so quickly.

"Will you let me go if I say no?" The five people who I had seen in the forest plus many other members started shaking there heads and I scowled.

"Then what other choice do I have?" I slowly made my way towards them not daring to look them into the eyes. I was about three meters away from the small mob when I stopped and decided to take one more shot at them.

"Will you just leave me alone please? I need to go." I muttered sadly looking towards the ground. They all stared at me with blank faces.

"Why do you need to go?" Stray asked me with a serious look. I stared at them with a dumbfounded look.

"You seriously have no idea who I am.. do you?" I heard a couple of no's and saw some head shakes. When I saw that I felt like something snapped in me.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." I was about to pull off a key I hadn't used in a while when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I glared into Stray's eyes and was about to pull out my katana when I stared into his blue eyes.

"Just trust us. Please." Now I was speechless. Why did they want to help me so much? What was it about them that made them want to help me?

"W-why.. Do you want to help me so much?" I nearly broke down saying that.

"Because your eyes. You look so innocent but.. you seem lost." He replied almost instantly. He started pulling my hand into the guild softly along with everyone else.

He pulled me towards a table and he pulled out a chair for me to sit on. I hesitantly sat down and soon there were people crowding us. He walked towards the other side of the table and dropped down into a seat less than gracefully.

"So lets get to know each other. Whats your name?" He asked with a curious tone. I was debating telling him but I decided I will tell him my first name.

"Lucy.." I looked down.

"Pretty name." I looked up shocked at what he had said. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Whats your last name?" Someone in the small crowd around us asked. My face dropped instantly and I stared at my hands in my lap.

"I.. I don't feel comfortable saying." Stray nodded his smile shrinking a bit.

"You can ask me a question now if you want."

"Where is this?"

"Our guild, Alpha Fang!" I tilted my head a bit and stared at him.

"When did you guys assemble?"

"About three years ago."

"What? How come I have never heard of it?"

"Because we are very independent." I nodded slowly.

"Who is the master?" He pointed to an door beside the infirmary.

"He's in his office. His names Leeroi. So now my turn. Why are you so afraid?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Done! Lol Toke My An Hour... Lol Enjoy! 3**

**~Eevee! Please Review! Its More Inspiration For Writing!**


	4. The Truth

**A/N **

**Hey guys, so in the middle of math today I got an Idea for a new chapter and shouted Yay in the middle of math. My teacher started laughing and everyone else glared at me... Oh well xD Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I stared at him with a perplexed look and narrowed eyes before answering.

"What do you mean?" He leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes playfully putting his hand on his hair.

"You act like your afraid and I can tell you have been anxious." I glared at him and was debating making a run for it but thought about the runes blocking the way to the forest.

"..Because, if i'm not scared and anxious.. then I wont survive." He shot me a confused glance before turning to the others in the crowd, he shot them a look and whispered something in the girl I saw at the bar. She nodded and started walking towards the staircase. He turned back towards me with a suspicious smile.

"Lucy ill be right back, talk to my friends on my team," He pointed towards four people standing quietly in the crowd. "Zeno," He raised his hand and pointed towards a boy who looked like he was about a year older than me. He had light green straight hair and he was wearing blue jeans, light blue and white running shoes with black laces, and a plain white long sleeved shirt with a logo of some sort. Over his shirt was a leather jacket and covering some of his hair was a black beanie. His eyes were warm brown. He shot me a smile and a wink.

"Detlo," He pointed towards a black haired boy who was wearing black jeans and a grey belt. His running shoes were black with a white stripe. His long sleeved shirt was black with with white cuffs. His eyes were dark green and his smile was kind. He looked a tiny bit older than me.

"Nexus," His hand drifted towards a man with dark blue eyes and blue colored hair. He was wearing an black unzipped sweater revealing a purple t-shirt, his jeans were slightly ripped and were the colour black. He had boots on and finger-less gloves and a watch covering his wrist.

"Maya," He pointed to a girl with long curly dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a white mini skirt with pink poka-dots and her shirt was plain white. She had a belt on with two throwing knives attacked with a heart necklace around her neck. She was wearing black combat boots and has lime green eyes.

"Ryla," He pointed towards a girl with straight long violet hair. Her eyes were pink and she was wearing skinny jeans with black combat boots and a dark purple hoodie with a star necklace.

"Be right back Lucy." He smiled and walked over to the staircase following the barmaid and walked into the masters room. I felt movement and turned around and saw everyone in the guild except the four members her introduced. The man with the leather jacket slowly walked towards me with the other three following. He extended his welcoming a handshake.

"Hey. The names Zeno." He smiled warmly at me. No one has done that in a long time. I flinched and slowly extended my hand towards him and slowly shook it. He smiled and let go of my hand.

"Lucy.." I said with a small smile. He smiled even wider and nodded stepping back letting the other three member able to step up. Detlo slowly approached and extended his hand too, wordless. I shook it and he stepped back letting Maya and Ryla step forward with their arms crossed.

"So your name is Lucy.." Ryla said. I nodded slowly and a smile broke out on both of their faces.

"Its a nice name. Not as cute as ours though." I rolled my eyes but for some reason still had my smile.. Usually if someone said that I would be at least offended..

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Were just teasing Lucy." Maya said smiling.

"Thanks.." They smiled ushering me to a table. They pulled out a chair and and sat down pointing to an empty seat. I smiled and slowly, hesitantly sat down in the wooden chair.

"Have I been forgotten?" I turned my head from Maya and Ryla to see Nexus standing there behind me brows raised smiling.

"Of course not! Lucy this is Nexus." I reached my hand out and shook it slowly.

"Charmed." He muttered quietly. I turned back to see Maya yelling at Detlo to sit down while Ryla was clutching her sides from laughing.

A small smile cracked on my face as I turned towards Nexus who was still standing beside me with his arms crossed watching Maya with an amused smirk.

Weird guild..

* * *

><p><strong>Stray's P.O.V<strong>

I walked towards the masters office gripping the railing loosely. The sound of floorboards creaking accompanied me when I knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." A voice called. I turned the knob and stepped into the big open room, closing the door behind me. I the room in front of me, identifying the big book shelves overloaded with books featuring books with vibrant colors to the sides, the big open window leading out into a balcony with big white curtains and the brown desk in the middle which was where master was currently seated. Two white couches on both sides of the couch completed the room.

"Hey Master." He looked up from his paperwork and a small smile cracked on his face.

"I told you a million times not to call me that." I rolled my eyes before remembering what I came up here for.

"Well whatever. I need to tell you something. Its about the girl who we found in the woods." Now I had his full attention. He turned cocked his head towards the side and indicated me to continue.

"Well when she woke up she tried to escape.. Guess you were right to have runes put up."

"I felt like that was a right decision, anyways anything else?" I nodded and continued.

"All I know is her names Lucy.. and she was suprised when she learned we didn't know who she was." He nodded slowly and stared up at the ceiling.

He stood out of his chair and slowly walked towards the door and I followed. We both stepped out of the room and leaned over the banister. I saw the master smile when we saw Lucy sitting awkwardly while Maya and Detlo bickered. He loudly cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. We both slowly walked downstairs towards the table in the center of the room where my team and Lucy currently were.

"Hello Lucy, I am the master of the guild. You can call me Retro," She nodded and stared at him waiting for him to continue. He stared around the room at all the faces before turning back to Lucy.

"Please come to my office. Follow me." She hesitantly nodded and slowly started following master up the staircase towards the door and disappearing from our view.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

What is with this guild? I walked the the door 'Retro' held open for me and when I walked through it he closed it quietly turned his body towards me showing his wide smile.

"Hello Lucy Heartfillia." My eyes widened and I shot my hand towards the key pouch strapped to my lower thigh. He held his hands up to his face and started violently shaking his hands.

"No, no I am not going to do anything." I looked at his face for any sign of him lying and when I saw nothing I relaxed and pulled my hand away.

"Good. Now I just wanna talk. Just talk." I nodded and pulled my hands away. He pointed to a white couch and I sat down while he sat down on the one on the opposite side.

"Now, for a start lets talk about Fairy tail," I turned away avoiding his stare.

"Why were you banished?" I turned back to him shielding myself from his eyes and sighed before making eye contact.

"Because they were afraid. Afraid of me." I said weakly turning away. A tear threatened to fall just at the mere thought of them.

"Why were they afraid?"

"Because of my quest.."

"What quest?"

"My quest of keys.." He raised his eyebrows.

"Continue." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I don't want too."

"Let me help you." My head shot up and I glared at him.

"What is it with you guys and helping me!?" I nearly shouted. A smile rose to his lips.

"Because we care. You may not but we see a girl in need of help." I lowered my eyes thinking my options through before taking another deep breath and staring at him weakly.

"It all started six months ago.. When I received that damn package in the mail.. I was in my apartment when a mailman dropped off a package. I was excited and tried to think if I had ordered anything but when I couldn't think I let my curiosity get the better of me and opened it and inside the cardboard box was a note and a smaller box.. The note was anonymous.. It told me of ancient keys that were scattered around the world and inside that box was a shiny blue key.. Of course I was excited. So I told my guild about how I was gonna try and collect them all and everything was fantastic until I collected three more keys. Everything started going downhill," The tears fleeing my eyes.

"Master had told me that I was gaining magic power like no other and I was becoming a danger to everyone around me. He told me to stop collecting the keys and get rid of them but I refused. He immediately toke action. I got confronted by the Magic Council and they told me it was an order to get rid of them or I would have to be brought in,"

"I ran away and have been for the last three months with my spirits. Nearly everyday I have been fighting off magic council members hoping to earn big with my capture.. My Zodiac spirits have been absolutely angry at the way I had handled things but they still care for me.."

He nodded slowly and his hand was clutching his knuckles.

"Well I am truly sorry.. for everything." I nodded and he smiled.

"But how about you join my guild?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Done! OMG That took forever xD! Review please! :D I really hope you enjoyed!**

**~Eevee-San**


	5. Reputation

**A/N **

**Hey guys. Has anyone ever had that moment where they hate theyre life somtimes? I know I have. Today I was listening to music on my phone and one of my favourite teachers saw me and told me that this was the eighth time hes told me not too but that was such an exaggeration! More like 3 and it was Lunch atm ;_;. Hes still my one of my favourite teachers but I feel somewhat Dissapointed. Also the vice principle rudely butted in -_-. Stupid school. Anyways please enjoy my chapter.**

**Also: Lifeisafairytail: Of course they're will be romance but with who ;)? Just not lemons.**

**IfIdo: I guess I could use her but I may make a couple tweaks ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

The request had dumbfounded me. _Why.. would he want a fugitive like me at his guild? No. I can't. I will not ruin a guild perfect reputation. Its not fair._ I stared up at his waiting face beating down on me. I started shaking my head slowly with a sigh.

"No. Thanks for the offer but I wouldn't wanna ruin your guild." He smiled with consent.

"No, no don't worry about those things! Do you really wanna join this guild?" I looked up into his wide eyes. _Lucy you can't. _I told myself sternly.

"I can't."

"What if you could?" He was persistent. I sighed loudly.

"Then I wou-"

"Great! Ask the girl at the counter for your insig-"

"I can't!" I nearly yelled. He had a perplexed look on his face and he turned and sighed again.

"You can. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Your so persistent!" I huffed and crossed my arms. He started chuckling.

"I get that a lot."

"..Listen. I don't wanna risk your guild getting hurt because of me."

"Let me worry about that." He said with a deep smile. I sighed.

"Whats the bar tenders name?" His face brightened up instantly.

"Syndra." I nodded and walked towards the officer doors when he called out to me.

"Oh and Lucy. Welcome to the guild." I sent him a quick smile and exited the office. I stared down at the guild. It was full of laughter and glee._ Just like Fairytail._ I smiled a bit and slowly made my way down the stairs towards the rowdy guild. I avoided talking to anyone and tried to get by without any questions asked. I walked up slowly to the bar and smiled when I saw her pouring a glass of vodka to a man who was obviously drunk, I decided to make my move.

"Hey Syndra.. I was told by Retro to get an insignia from you..." She turned towards me with her eyes widened.

"Your joining the guild?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded and she broke out into a huge smile.

"Great! As your probably know I'm Syndra and I know your name. What color and where?" She asked holding a stamp.

"White please, and on my left hand." She nodded and placed it on the same hand my Fairytail insgnia was.. Its time to move on.

I stared at the beautiful marking left on my hand. It was a wolf with teeth bearing and a crescent move diagonal from the wolf.

"Like it?" She asked. I nodded. I've got to admit.. its pretty beautiful.

"Can I get 'cha anything?"

"I'm good thanks." She nodded and went back to serving other people demanding more alcohol. I stood there awkwardly at the bar when I finally decided to leave. I walked towards the door and had my hand on the handle.

"Hey Lucy." I turned and saw Detlo and Stray waving to me. They started walking towards me and when they noticed my insignia they smiled.

"So you joined the guild." I snorted.

"He wouldn't have taken the runes down if I didn't." They both nodded, agreeing.

"Well i'm gonna go now. See ya later." I said and walked through the doors. The wind carried the smell of honey and roses. I smiled and started walking towards the tree line when I smashed my head face first into the rune wall. I face planted on the ground and glared up angrily rising my head.

"Sorry about that!" I saw Retro laughing his head off and I sent him an annoyed look. He smiled and with the wave of his hand the rune wall was gone.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"No prob." He said with a nice smile and walked back inside. I turned heel and walked towards the tree line and soon disappeared from the guilds view. I followed a dirt path and started kicking a rock with boredom. I looked up into the sky where the tree leaves where curtaining the sun light making it shimmer. The sound of the leaves shaking from the wind made a small hum.

I turned to my keys and held Loke's key in the palm of my hand. I kept walking until I saw an exit up ahead. I slowly walked forward and exited the forest entering a huge loud city. Tall buildings were halfway into the sky. I walked into the city ditching the outskirts I was currently in and paused. Time to find a place to live..

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry its so short ;_; I really am but I gotta study! Hope you enjoy!**

**~Eeveeeeee**


	6. Meeting New Apartment

**A/N**

**Sorry I Haven't Been Updating! School Is Weighing Me Down. Gosh I am Exhausted. Anyways Thanks To All Who Reviewed! I will surely try to update more. Please enjoy the chapter cause I'm exhausted. P.S Anyone see the finale of Akame Ga Kill? Is anyone else depressed there's not gonna be a second season D:?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

The dark is a strange thing. Its a fear as well as a strength or some should call it an advantage. You can lurk in the dark, hide in the dark and surprise your enemies but for some its a phobia. "Achluophobia" Is the term. For me the dark isn't so bad. After you have lived with it and gotten to know it then your used to its embrace.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the white tall building shooting up into the sky. The windows were clean and well dusted and the bricks were clean and well scrubbed. I looked left and right before entering through the big silver automatic doors. I gritted my teeth seeing that there were other people in the lobby and pulled the hood farther up my head. I decided I would look suspicious if I had my cloak on in public so I decided to try a new appearance. After a scolding from Cancer and a hug he had dyed the tips of my straightened hair silver. I was wearing a black zippered hoodie, with a black undershirt, black tight skinny jeans and black combat boots. Black.. The color of the dark.<p>

The lobby had beige carpets with a red rug with fancy designs descending from the door to the staircase. The walls were a cream color and the furniture were white with red roses.. It had a homey feeling to it.

I slowly walked towards the lady behind the desk who was watering red flowers. She had her white messy hair tied into a bun, her pink shirt with a white apron and undone casual running shoes. I walked up to her and knocked on the desk. She turned around and smiled wildly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Stellar." I whispered making sure no one was listening. Her eyes widened and she motioned with her fingers to follow her into the back room. I followed and as soon as she closed the door behind her she threw her arms around me with a smile.

"How long has it been Lucy?" A smile appeared on my face as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Too long. I need a favor. I'm sure you have heard the recent news?" She nodded and turned around walking towards a desk at the back corner. She pulled a drawer and pulled out an envelope. She walked back over and handed it to me.

"Ten grand in cash, plus a bonus." She said winking at me. I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head. _Bonus_? I opened it cautiously and pulled out a key-chain with a key on it. The letter '39' Engraved on the front of it.

"What is this for?"

"Your new room. I thought you could stay in town a while." I looked down at the key and up to her again.

"What if someone catches me? Your business will be ruined."

"Sweetie if I didn't do this and I died Layla be pissed." She said laughing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her again.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"Your welcome. Now go to your new room and unpack." She said with a warm smile. I nodded slowly and opened the door, holding it open for her then walking over to the staircase. I walked up the stairs and when I made it to the first floor I read a sign that said '1-15' I looked around for an elevator and saw one in the back corner near the window. I pressed a button and it immediately opened up. I walked inside, ignoring the elevator music. I clicked a button that said '4th floor (30-45)' The elevator door closed and it slowly started going up with a soft, low hum.

When it reached its destination the elevator opened and I stepped out into a hallway with identical doors.

I slowly and silently walked down the hall searching for number 39. I glared at number 38 because that was the end of the hallway.. No 39? How is that possible? I sighed before turning around to start walking back downstairs when I saw something. There was a small hallway beside number 38... I went over to the hallway and marched through it and when it stopped I was staring at apartment 39. I tilted my head and gripped the knob while inserting the key in it.

I turned the key, hearing the door unlock, I pulled out the key and turning the knob I opened the door and stepped into my apartment. I nearly gasped. It was perfect..

The walls were a light purple/violet color with empty photo frames hanging from the wall, the furniture was a brown coffee color. The kitchen had granite counter tops and white cabinets. The appliances were sterling silver. In the middle of the room there was a bed with a purple comforter with black pillows. I smiled and walked over to the closet and to my surprise it was brimming with all sorts of clothing. From formal dresses to casual jeans and sweaters.

She did so much for me..

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>** - 2 Hours **

*** Narrators P.O.V ***

After an Lucy finished getting comfortable and unpacking what little she had she started to head towards the guild. She had passed many buildings and vendors shouting about their fresh delicious food.

She sighed and remembered her path. She jogged over towards the guild running right through the tree line and down the dusty dirt trail. When the guild was finally in sight she slowed down and walked towards the entrance. She opened the door and stepped in awkwardly. No one had noticed her yet and she hoped it would stay this way but luck was not on her side.

"Hey Lucy." She sighed and turned around to see Detlo smiling at her. She waved and he made his way over to her.

"Hey.."

"Did you find a place to live?"

"Yep. Pretty nice too." He sighed of relief and patted my head.

"That's good."

"Yeah.." Lucy wanted to hit her head on a table. This was the weirdest conversation of her life all she was doing was giving short answers.

"Well are you gonna go on a job?" I nodded

"Yeah that's why I came here in the first place."

"Well how about a mission with our team?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on it will be fun!" He said and grabbed her wrist nearly dragging her towards her team but sadly it was not as fun as he foretold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Cliffhanger! Yesh! ANYWAY Guys I need advice!**

**Oc X Lucy **

**Or**

**Sting/Rogue x Lucy?**

**Idc Just thought of give you an option! Tell me in the Reviews! Thanks Guyssss!**

**~Eevee-San**


	7. Raven Tail

**YAY! No More Freaking School for me! I'm so tired! I had my wallet on me in my pocket and some of these girls who I hate grabbed it and stole all my credit-cards/gift-cards and my cash. After about an hour I got them all back after they kept passing on to another person. I was nearly ready to snap one of their necks. UGH it was so damn frustrating! Welp enjoy a chapter. ALSO Make sure to check out The Broken Hearted Sisters! Its a story Collab with fairyglitter101.****Its STILU and ROLE 3. So excited! The first chapter is on fairyglitter101 with Lucy and the second chapter is by me on Levy. Enjoyyyy**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed and gave in and let him drag me to the request board where his team currently was. They all turned there heads to face me and smiled.

"So your coming with us?" Strayed asked.

"Apparently."

"Great, the more the merrier! Anyways we are going to defeat a whole guild. They have been attacking, stealing and pretty much every illegal thing you can think of."

I nodded and Nexus handed me the flier.

**Guild: Raven Tail**

**Description: They have been attacking museums and stealing artifacts. They also have been attacking people around a certain village.**

**Please stop them without too much blood shed by giving them up to the council.**

**Reward: 950,000 J**

I clenched the flyer tightly and shut my eyes.

"I will go with you on one condition. I get the master."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ryla asked innocently. I grit my teeth and turned my back to them.

"I have a bone to pick with that bastard." They all slowly nodded not going to pry any longer.

"Come on we have to go get this approved." Maya reminded them. I nodded and we all followed her to the bar counter. When Syndra saw us she trotted over and froze when she saw me. Her lips started moving but no words came out. She turned to the team and smiled at their obviously confused faces.

"Lucy and I are just gonna have a talk for a moment."

"O-ok?" Stray said and Syndra lead me up the stairs and when we were just outside of the masters room she spoke.

"I know of your situation," My eye twitched and I was just about to smash down the door and strangle the son of a bitch who told her when she placed her on my shoulder.

"And I wanna help but I don't think going on this mission will. Everyone's on the search for you. Do you know how high the dang bounty on your head is?"

"Yep. Its nearing about one hundred million yen." I replied bluntly. She nodded her head furiously.

"Exactly!" She sighed and knocked with one hand on the door.

"But it's not my position to tell you what to do. Let's let master decide." A muffled voice shouted come in and we disappeared from the guilds view. I followed Syndra who was walking towards the desk where Retro was currently smoking a cigar.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see Lucy is going on a mission with Stray's group." He took the cigar out of his mouth and let out a huge puff of smoke.

"I see... Lucy remember your considered an outlaw." I nodded and he smiled.

"Well as long as your careful then I am sure there will be no problems. Syndra stamp them through." She nodded and speed walked out of the room and I was about to leave too when he called me back.

"Lucy when the guards get there leave."

"I understand." And with that I left and walked back downstairs to where my team was sitting. Detlo and Nexus were drinking root beer while Maya and Ryla were giggling and Stray sighing out of boredom.

I stepped off the step and walked towards them and walked over to the bar and grabbed the already stamped request. I turned and walked back over to them and waved the flyer in front of Stray's eyes.

He looked up and smiled.

"Alright team lets go!" He shouted earning him a 'Shh' from everyone else in the building. I watched Nexus roll his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>I pulled the sweater hoodie up my head and over my eyes, placing the head phones on me. Right now we were on a train and were heading to Crocus. I was currently sitting in the middle of Nexus and Stray while on the other side Ryla on the right Detlo in the middle and Maya on the left. Detlo was covering his ears because Maya and Ryla were having a conversation <em>over <em>them. I was trying to cut out the world by turning the volume up to full blast.

I scrolled through my playlists on my MP3 player.

_No, nah too happy, no. _I exited that playlist and went to another one. _No, nah, sure._ I clicked it and soon the sound of drums filled my headphones and I closed my eyes.

_Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!_  
><em>Come and see<em>  
><em>Things your eyes won't believe!<em>  
><em>Some say they are aliens<em>  
><em>Some say they are stranger<em>  
><em>Some say they are not of this world<em>  
><em>We will not conform to the madness,<em>  
><em>Whether they scorn or whether they attack us<em>  
><em>Come one, come all,<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow!<em>

_Welcome to the Freakshow_  
><em>Step up, status quo<em>  
><em>Hope you enjoyed the ride<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>  
><em>We got horns and halos<em>  
><em>We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie<em>

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_  
><em>Guess you don't even know who I am<em>  
><em>I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it<em>  
><em>Time to make my final stand<em>

_Welcome to the Freakshow_  
><em>This is where the freaks go<em>  
><em>This is the place that they can never take away<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>  
><em>We don't ever need no<em>  
><em>One to tell us who to be, how to think<em>  
><em>I don't care what they believe<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>

_Welcome to the outcast_  
><em>Take a step across the tracks<em>  
><em>We ain't got nothing to prove<em>  
><em>Don't need your smiling face<em>  
><em>Don't need your head to shake<em>  
><em>'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you<em>

_Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_  
><em>Guess you don't even know who I am<em>  
><em>I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it<em>  
><em>Time to make my final stand<em>

_Welcome to the Freakshow_  
><em>This is where the freaks go<em>  
><em>This is the place that they can never take away<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>  
><em>We don't ever need no<em>  
><em>One to tell us who to be, how to think<em>  
><em>I don't care what they believe<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>

_I'm a freak naturally_  
><em>Just how I want to be<em>  
><em>You're a freak just like me<em>  
><em>I'm a freak naturally<em>  
><em>Just how I want to be<em>  
><em>You're a freak just like me<em>

_Welcome to the Freakshow_  
><em>This is where the freaks go<em>  
><em>This is the place that they can never take away<em>  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>  
><em>We don't ever need no<em>  
><em>One to tell us who to be, how to think<em>  
><em>I don't care what they believe<em>

_Freakshow, Freakshow_  
><em>The place that they can never take away<em>  
><em>Freakshow, Freakshow<em>  
><em>The place that they can never take away<em>

_Welcome to the Freakshow_  
><em>Welcome to the Freakshow<em>

When the song ended I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me.

"Hmm?"

"You've been crying for the last three minutes.." Stray replied awkwardly. I placed my fingers to the skin underneath my eye and felt water. I wiped them away quickly and put my headphones back on but immediately they were taken off my head by an idiot beside me. I glared as Stray threw them to Detlo who caught them with ease and smirked.

"So how about socializing?" Detlo asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No thanks. Now may I have _my_ headphones back?"

Stray leaned over to face Nexus.

"Hey Nexus should we give her back the headphones?" Nexus caught on immediately.

"No I don't think we should. What about you Detlo?"

"Nah let's have her talk to us."

"Fine, fine fine." I said glaring.

"So Lucy.. What's your favourite type of flower?" Ryla and Maya asked at the same time.

"U-ugh Iris's I guess.."

"Ah the Iris! In flower language meaning, it means good luck in the future." Ryla said happily.

"And it also means I will love you no matter the risk! How romantic!" Maya said with hearts in her eyes/

"U-uh ok?" I muttered weakly wishing for my headphones.

"_We have now arrived in Crocus. Passengers make sure not leave any trash/items behind_." A speaker boomed over the PA.

"Well looks like were here."

* * *

><p><strong>Im so Tired of writing now. (^_^) All rights for the song go to its rightful owner. Its from skillet! My number one Favourite band besides Fallout boys. ANYWAYS Enjoy!<strong>

**~Eeveeee**


	8. Mistaken

**Hey Guys! Merry Two-Day Late Christmas! Guess What I Got? A New Computer! So Excited! Im using it to type this chapter actually! Its an Acer and so fast! Well anyways enjoy! Btw Rolu is in the lead! Please put your vote in the comments! Anyone watch Angelbeats btw? HAHA Second episode so hilarious xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

After snatching the headphones away from Detlo with a glare, I shoved the headphones as well as the MP3 player into my bag. I followed everyone off the train and stepped onto a concrete platform and sighed. I combed my fingers through my hair and turned back to everyone.

"Where are we meeting the client?"

Stray looked up at me and back down at the request.

"We wont be. Apparently we are supposed to be doing this as quick as possible, then the council will send people over with our reward and to take the members."

I nodded and remembered my hood was down. I panicked inside and turned to see if anyone recognized me but fortunately for me the only other people in the train station were a pair of seniors and a mother and daughter.

I pulled my hood up, stuffed my hair back and started walking towards the exit. The other members of the guild followed me and we left the train station.

I looked sadly down at the seemingly pathetic small buildings. This town was at a medium size. No extremely tall buildings. No malls. I smirked. _Perfect_.

I doubt that they would come to a small rural community trying to capture me. I looked down at the ground with a sad glance and a small smile. _I'm tired of running. I'm tired of hiding. _I felt everyone's glance at me and I looked up and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip - Two Hours<strong>

I glared up at the clouds in the grey sky. The sun was hiding behind the clouds making the atmosphere unpleasant. I was ignoring the awkward silence behind me as there was constant bickering making me feel uncomfortable.

Currently we were walking down a forest trail. A shiver crawled up my spine like a spider. I hugged myself and kept my mouth shut since we were almost at the guild. In about another thirteen minutes of walking we would be in front of the entrance.

Before we entered the forest we had come up with a strategy for taking down the guild. I was going through the back with Stray while everyone else crashed through the door or the windows taking the members by surprise while we takeout the guild master and perhaps his bodyguards.

"You okay Lucy?"

I turned to look at them and was met with five pairs of eyes.

"Fine." I replied thoughtlessly.

"Whatever you say." Maya said and continued bickering with Detlo.

I kept walking and was facing the ground when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards.

I was about to slap whoever dared to touch me when It felt like the second time I saw his eyes.

"We're here, and try not to expose yourself." Stray said flashing a wink at me. I glared at him and turned away ripping my hand away from his.

I looked towards the guild and it was exactly how I expected it. Dark. Luminous. Cold. It was the exact opposite of Fairy Tail.

"Let's go." I said and started dashing around towards the back of the guild with footsteps falling behind me. Obviously Stray's.

* * *

><p>I glanced down at the silver watch. Everyone was given one and instructions to attack at midnight. We only had five minutes before we were going to take it down. I pulled out my keys and closed my eyes, my grip tightening around Loke's key.<p>

_"Lucy I swear to god if you don't call me."_

_"Relax Kitty, if I need to I will."_

_"No not if you need to. Your taking down Ivan and I wanna be by your side."_

_"Ivan shouldn't be a challenge. Especially not with my new keys."_

_"That's the point! If you use your new keys you will get your magic power drained faster! Promise you will use us first okay?" I could practically hear the concern oozing out of his words._

_"I promise."_

When I felt a tug on my arm I opened my eyes, ending the call.

"You sure you okay?"

"Perfectly," I glanced down at my watch.

"And we have about," A loud explosion sounded off not to far from where we are and the sound of cries of pain were ringing in my ears.

"Now!" I screamed. I raised my hand up and my hand started glowing gold. I broke through the brick wall with a punch and when we both entered I fell to my knees. The smell of blood was suffocating. I slowly got back up with a little help from stray and I spun around when I heard chuckling.

I was face to face with Ivan. His menacing black eyes staring into mine.

"Well what a surprise... I didn't expect to be attacked by Fairy Tail today."

A nerve in me for some reason struck and before I knew it I was in front of Ivan giving him a punch aiming for his face. He took a step back and I pounced on him. He dodged and I threw a smoke ball down, having it explode I jumped up into the air and when it cleared dived down on him. My fist was golden and when it was about to make contact with him he raised his head and smirked, throwing me off he grabbed my hand and threw me across the room. I did a back flip in the air and landed on my feet. I heard commotion across from me and saw Stray fighting some mage's I assume were S-Class.

"Remember Lucy your opponent is me!" I turned around in time to dodge a blast of dark energy. I pulled out two keys from my pouch and threw them into the air. I leaped into air along with the keys and soon a flash of light surrounded me before Cancer, Loke and I were charging down at a very confused Ivan. He tried to dodge put we slammed into him causing him to fly across the room.

I charged towards his now still body when suddenly it disappeared. I whipped my head around quickly when a blast slammed into me from the side and I flew into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Lucy!" A couple of cries shouted at me.

I got up slowly and reached down to my boot, I pulled out two CD sized disks and whipped them towards him. They flew behind him at the sound of light and before he was about to respond something smugly about my aim when a shock wave from the disks made him stagger forward, I took the opportunity and dashed towards him and elbowed him in the face making a loud crunch.

He got back up and floated to the other side of the room.

"Heh, I didn't know that a Fairy could do this much. Caught me completely off guard." He laughed.

"Don't," I leaped forward to him and jumped into the air and pulled in my fist only to punch him in the gut.

"Call," I kicked him from behind the head, nearly ripping it off.

"Me," I raised both of my arms and a huge golden magic circle appeared.

"WHAT I AM NO LONGER!" The magic circle glowed so brightly it was almost white, right before millions of golden stars exploded from it and into Ivan's body. The sound of his screams put a smile of pure satisfaction on my face.

I slowly fell from the air and landed on my feet only to see the shocked faces of Loke, Cancer and Stray.

"Well that bastards finally taken care of."

"Lucy.. Don't you think that was a bit much?" Loke asked tilting his head.

"Nope, in fact.." I turned around and kicked him right in the side.

"I think it was a little less that what I had hoped for."

* * *

><p>When we had finally regrouped with everyone, we had all the mage's and the unconscious Ivan tied up and ready for pick up outside. The sound of rune knights charging towards us was loud and before I knew it the sound was gone, like I was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN MERRY MERRY MERRY Chritsmas! Hey guys I put a LOT of effort into the fight scene so I hoped you enjoyed it! Have a great night!**

**~Eevee!**


End file.
